Open Book
by TheBubbleMachine
Summary: Alice Brandon is a girl on the run from a murderer, so she goes and stays with her dad in Forks, where nothing important ever happens. Until she meets the Cullens. This is her diary.
1. Welcome to forks!

**Totally New fanfic, peeps! I know I have a poll, I just don't know if it's up yet…**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my left pinky toe, let alone twilight.**

**(P.S. This will be in diary form, and it will be in all Alice's POV)**

November 1st, 2009. Sunday.

Hey.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but since I _despise_ the name Mary, I go by Alice. I am 17, will be turning 18 on March 18th. I am officially broke up with my boyfriend, Mike, because I caught him and that bitch Mia _on the football field!!!!! _ Deep breaths, Brandon, you promised yourself that you wouldn't blow up while you were here, and just before your first day of school here.

Where is here, you may ask? Here is the lonely wet place of Forks. A self-induced prison that I sentenced myself to of my own free will. And because I am in hiding. But don't say anything. Okay, here's everything you should (or need to) know about me.

Basic (and obvious questions)

Skin tone: Pale, with a very light pink blush (that's my 'heavy' blush)

Hair color: Black

Hair length: middle back,

Curly or straight: wavy.

Eyes: wide, icy blue with dark violet flecks in them.

Fashion sense: excellent!

Darker Questions (the more personal ones)

Why are you here: hiding from a murderer.

Why do they want to murder you: I have no effin idea!

That's pretty much it for now. Forks High. Great.

,

Alice.

**Wow! I do know who got murdered, but it's not coming in till later!**

**Uhhh, I'm not sure if there are any original characters in the story, so if I come up with one, I will tell you! Until then, See Ya!**


	2. Day 1 of Personal Hell

**Okay, so I had an idea today…**

**And I am not telling you! But, wait, the evil little pixie, the first (coughcoughandonlycoughcough) reviewer, knows my idea!!!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own twilight.**

November 2, 2009. Monday, 1:46 pm.

Free period. 'Nuff said. I was at lunch today, and it was like, everyone was staring at me. I am not really that much to look at, I mean, I am four foot nine inches, and we know everything else about my appearance. Until I asked Jessica Stanley about it. Jessica is this gossip queen who loves everything about my fashion sense. Not really all that cool. Okay, so, as I was saying, until I asked Jess about it. She said, that, obviously me being the new girl is soo a topic for conversation, and that I am totally gorgeous.

I already have a fan club here, president: Tyler Crowley. He follows me around like a lost puppy. In it also: Jacob Black, Eric Yorkie, and some guys named Fred, Jim, and Jack. It was cool at first, but now its just plain irritating.

Oops! Time to get to class! More when I have time to write!

,

Alice

Third Person POV

Alice walked into the school, then to her locker, where she put her diary in, and took out her Literature materials. She walked into the room, gave the teacher her pass, and while she waited for her to sign it, she scanned the room, looking at everyone's faces, trying to remember them.

"Here you go, Miss Brandon," the teacher, Mrs. Nuedwell, said. "You may have a seat next to Marcus Volturi there."

"Thank you," Alice said.

"Class, I would like to inform you that we have a new student here today, Mary Brandon! Mary, would you please be so kind as to come up here and introduce yourself?" Mrs. Nuedwell said.

As much as Alice hated speaking in front of people, she reluctantly got up and stood at the front of the class. "Um, my name is Mary, but since I despise the name, I go by my middle name, which is Alice, I used to live in Maine, but I moved here on some, uh (here she paused)_ family_ issues, and that's pretty much all you need to know about me, right?"

"What sort of family issues did you have?" Some guy, Guy, asked.

"Do you really need to know that?" Alice replied.

"Well, then, class, uh, let's get started!" Mrs. Nuedwell said, trying to break the tension between Guy and Alice. "Please open up _Hamlet_ and read pages 34-37 and I expect a six paragraph essay on the events in those pages."

Alice did as she was told, and when she was done, she opened her book, _A Great and Terrible Beauty_, and began reading.

"Psst! Psst! _Psssssst!!!!_" someone was speaking to Alice.

"What?" she snapped.

"Hey, uhm, do you wanna get some coffee after school?"

"Do I even _know _you?"

"Uh, no, actually. My nam-"

"Then why are we speaking?"

"Miss Brandon, is there something wrong over there?" Mrs. Nuedwell asked.

"No, everything is alright, Mrs. Nuedwell." Alice said.

**Okay! Characters I own: Guy, Fred, Jim, Jack, and Mrs. Nuedwell!**

**That's the second chapter! Oh, wait, Marcus has something he would like to share with us!**

**Marcus: If you guys will review, Randi will introduce the Cullens a lot more quicker! (and she won't kill anyone)**

**Me: okay, so you heard the man! REVIEW!!! And hey! I never said anything about killing anyone!**

**See ya!**

**,**

**Randi**


End file.
